


Staying Too Long

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim has a little problem and takes it out on Blair.  Blair will be moving.  Or so one of them thinks.





	Staying Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lyn. May you have a day filled with sunshine, happiness and lots of birthday cake.

Staying Too Long  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim has a little problem and takes it out on Blair. Blair will be moving. Or so one of them thinks.  
Warning: Language, Angst  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1059  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you so much.  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Lyn. I hope you have a wonderful day and year. 

 

Jim was in love. And the worst part was it was with Blair Sandburg. He had told Sandburg that he could stay a week. Here it was four years later and now Jim was in love. But of course Blair fell in love with anything that wore a skirt. Or shorts. Or jeans. He loved women. Jim knew it wasn’t his fault, everyone loved Blair. 

When he got home, the kitchen was a mess and so was the bathroom. _He must be getting ready to go out again. Fucker._

“Sandburg…”

Blair came rushing out of his room half-dressed and said, “Jesus, Jim. You scared me. What? What’s wrong?”

“Do you see this kitchen and this bathroom?” Jim pointed to everything all over the place. “Get it cleaned up and I mean now.”

Jim slowly walked up the stairs and felt so sad. He didn’t know that Blair was pissed off more so than he had ever been. 

Blair picked up the kitchen and got it back in perfect shape, then cleaned the bathroom doing the same thing. Then he went into his bedroom and slammed his door shut. 

Jim sat on his bed upstairs and sighed. _Great, now you pissed him off._ Jim listened because he could hear Blair ranting. 

“You want everything perfect? Not a problem. I’ll be out in ten minutes. You won’t have to worry about me anymore. You’ve been a fucking grump for days and I’m tired of it. Either talk to me or tell me to get out. So I’m doing you a favor and leaving so you don’t have to make me leave.”

Jim panicked. He walked down the stairs and knocked on Blair’s door.

Blair yanked the door open and said, “What?”

“Please don’t leave. I like having you here most of the time. Tonight was just a bad night.”

“Jim, you’ve been having a bad night for ten days now. I’m tired of it. I’m going to stay with Megan until I get my own place. It’s time.”

“I did something really stupid, Blair.”

Blair stopped packing for a moment and looked very serious. “What? What did you do?”

“I fell in love and didn’t do anything about it. Now it’s too late.”

“Jim, it’s never too late. If you love someone tell them.”

“I can’t. He doesn’t feel the same way about me. This has made me very angry and I’ve taken it out on you. I’m sorry.”

“Someone from the station?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah and it won’t work…”

“You’re giving up already? You’re not usually a coward, Jim. Now figure out what you’re going to say to him and end with telling him you love him.”

Jim just stood there looking sad and lost. 

“I wasn’t even aware you dated guys. Is this something new?” Blair asked. 

“No, Chief, I’ve been bi for years. Since college. I just don’t advertise.”

“I guess not. I know a lot of people that would give their left nut to date you.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. “Chief, I don’t want anyone to do that.”

“I’m just saying…”

“Who would want to date me?” Jim asked, suddenly curious. 

“The list would be more manageable if we started with who doesn’t want to date you.”

“Maybe he’s on one of the lists,” Jim hoped. 

“Maybe he is. Why didn’t you talk to me, Jim? I would have understood. Hell, I would have been thrilled to date you. It’s me, right?”

“How do you know this stuff, Chief?” Jim blushed.

“Because you have blushed three times since you looked at me. I gotta tell ya, a blushing Sentinel is a very sexy Sentinel.”

Jim grabbed Blair and asked, “What about all the women in your life?”

“I didn’t want anyone to know that I was in love with my big buff partner. I never slept with any of them in the last six months. I was just using them. God, that’s awful. Not as awful as you not talking to me, though.”

“You could have talked to me too. Why is it suddenly my fault?”

“Jim, Jim, Jim. You have to realize that everything will be your fault. That’s the way I roll.” Then Blair started laughing and Jim realized that he was kidding. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and asked, “Will you stay with me?”

“Only, if we share the big room upstairs. I’ve always loved that room. My room can be our library/office.”

“I’m serious, Blair.”

“So am I, Jim. Now help me get this stuff upstairs and find room for it.”

“You weren’t leaving? You were bringing it upstairs?” Jim asked, smiling. 

“I knew you were in love with me, but I needed you to say something. It can’t always be me. You’re my Sentinel and I’m your Guide. We belong together, always.”

“I love you, Chief.” Jim leaned down and kissed his new lover. 

“I love you, Jim. Now, let’s get busy so I can sleep upstairs tonight. All right?”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Jim grabbed all the bags and took them upstairs and found places for everything. Then he came back down and got Blair’s pillow and finally, Blair. 

“Come on, Chief. Our new life is awaiting us and I can’t wait to share it with you. Are we going to be out at the station?”

“Not right away, man. We want a few weeks to ourselves. Does that work for you?”

Jim beamed with happiness and answered, “Anytime you’re with me, it works.”

“You’re sort of mushy aren’t you?” Blair asked. 

“I only get this way when I’m in love and this hasn’t happened in a very long time. Promise me we’re exclusive?”

“Oh yeah. You belong to me, Jim and I belong to you. No one else for either of us.”

The two men walked side by side, holding hands to start their new life. Jim could feel Blair vibrating with need. That made it perfect. 

They were in love, they were exclusive and they wanted each other badly. 

Yes, life was good. 

The end

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Lyns%20birthday%20card_zps7ltuufqt.png.html)


End file.
